Moving On
by Riyu Shimoji
Summary: The sequel fans requested to my Aurikku "Valentine's Day". Sorry to disappoint if you don't like the Aurikku pairing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

An immense, lobster-red mechanical working soared through the sky over a land called Spira, where miraculous happenings were well-known to alter the lives of regular people who dared to dream. The people who knew this better than all else were aboard this airship, each with their own extraordinary stories of love and triumph.

One young adolescent girl had just realized that such things could happen to herself. After believing for so long that she was insignificant, the time in her life had come when she would learn the value of decision and how to live in pursuit of her desires without fully understanding how to "read" the way her heart worked.

Rikku's eyelids slowly opened to the deep, wide oceanic-cerulean that rushed by her at the window behind her bed in the cabin of the Celsius. She had young, almond-shaped eyes that seemed to foretell destiny as they swirled jade-emerald into endless spirals. Clouds were pearlescent but blended into sharp, jagged flashes as the Celsius pointed down to prepare for a landing.

She knew it was very late in the morning already, and only remembered small traces of what had happened to her the night before and earlier at the crack of dawn. Falling genuinely in love and making it known to the both of them, then being held tightly in strong arms as the sun splashed them with its prominent light..... In any case, this was a new day and although she hated to admit this was the beginning of it, she had a headache. Some things never changed, but in love or not, there had to be a tomorrow after every greatest day in a person's life, and she would first have to make the very best of it, to keep the dream alive. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He realized he had been here for more than a day and not many greater joys had ever reached his heart. Auron lifted his face to the sunlight, this time only holding his red overcoat draped across his arm from the warmth.

The very first time he squinted and noticed the way these bright streaks cast spots on all the rooftops and tree canopies of Besaid Island was when he, High Summoner Braska, and their friend Jecht stood here surveying the village. Like adolescent men, they laughed and talked together in such a way that it was impossible for all life to someday come to an end. It was twelve years ago and Auron was too young to value the pain in the sweetness of pleasant memories.

Now that he was on Besaid Island for the first time without a mission, he didn't know what to do. Waiting on young friends to come back from a spherehunting adventure was the last on the list of things he expected if he should come back to this place. The truth of the matter was that although not necessarily unwelcome, he had no place being here anymore. It would be so easy to sigh in relief that he had another life to live, but the point of it that kept harping on his brain was the confusion of where or how in all the world to start.

'This,' he told himself, 'is much harder.' He was thinking of all that he spent his life doing, which consisted mostly of slaying miscreants that threatened the peace of the nation, and guarding the High Summoner that was to put an end to Spira's suffering.

Auron was standing on deteriorated cobblestone centered between two rows of tents and tiny huts that lined up before an ancient temple of a dead religion. Resting his left hand over his katana, a breath of fresh island air stung his throat and chest. Stepping forward, the shadow of his boot was huge and doubled the impression of what a difference he was to the world again.

'Without dispute, one footstep is always the beginning to something.'

Within seconds he heard a loud whirring noise coming from somewhere in the sky, and an exasperated high-pitched voice from a man yelling orders in the language of the Al Bhed. A faint smirk spread across Auron's sagacious, but not worn, face. Kids were still kids, and even after saving the planet, often still needed direction. He figured that was the place to start: once a guardian, always a guardian after all.

"Yes, yes, YES!!!" rang an incredulously loud young voice coming from the top of the slope. Young and chipper, that ever-familiar, hyper little blonde nymphette came skipping down with her arm extended and facing the clouds. Daylight bounced off her bronze helmet and armor in such a way that could have blinded him, and glimmered onto something that made it seem that she held a smaller sun in her hand. Even across such a vast distance between the stone walk and the hill, Auron could hear the scraping sound of a fine, heavy custom-made katana being dragged through the soil.

'Someone could use a little practice in swordsmanship,' he thought, swinging his own over his shoulder naturally after so many years of experience, adjusting those same sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and approaching the girl with her group behind her.

Two taller females followed in similar dark chivalric armor and bearing swords. One of them lagged behind slower, talking animatedly to a golden-haired young man in stylish punk-athlete wear. Paine, Yuna, and Tidus all smiled agreeably to each other, and Auron knew that this was just another ordinary victory out of an endless chain of them for their spherehunting team.

"Check this out!" exclaimed the blonde Al Bhed, Rikku. She jumped high and proudly, holding out her tiny hand to reveal a heavy glass orb, azure and crystal-clear as the midmorning sky. "And we got it before the Leblanc Syndicate did. As usual!"

"Although it's not much more than just a Macalania Sphere from the old Cloister of Trials," explained the statuesque woman who had followed closer behind. She shook her head once to move silver-chestnut bangs out of her crimson-wine eyes and grinned. "But how are you, Sir Auron?" Paine's voice, unlike Rikku's, was rather deep for a woman but still serious and richly-toned.

"Just... watching," Auron said with a slight grumble. "It is a fine day today."

The girls nodded agreeably, taking note of the simplicity that could only reflect deep wisdom and endless, insightful words that went unsaid.

"Hey!!!" shouted the young man, running up to them hand-in-hand with a pretty young woman. His feathery blond hair and her flared, fringed brown locks flew behind them in the tickling breeze like swaying petals. Together they rushed toward the village as a black, gold, blue, pink, and white blur against softer mint-teal trees and island shrubs.

"Sorry we took so long to get back," Tidus said, his gloved hands on his knees as he panted. "What time is it, anyway? Almost eleven already?"

"Nearly," Auron replied stiffly. "And how are you, Yuna?" he asked the girl.

At not even twenty, the high summoner stood taller and prouder than she was when he first met her two years ago. Now that her green and blue mismatched eyes had seen so much more, she had an air of daring brevity and adventure. No longer restricted by a religion that once held Spira together only in madness, Yuna showed a little more of her beautiful skin in an outfit made for much more movement.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm glad you asked," she wheezed dreamily. "And I hope you're in a good mood, too. There's something I've been wanting to tell everybody." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Man! Lulu's pasta never gets old," Wakka commented excitedly as his wife set his plate before him. His brown eyes shone with radiant glee as he rubbed his thick, rough palms together, taking in the smell of steaming tomato sauce that filled their small hut. The twenty-five-year-old former blitzball coach and guardian dug in heartily, looking at his guests in polite undivided attention.

"Yes, thank you," Auron added upon receiving his dish, making himself comfortable in the circle of friends that sat around the table in the center, underneath a straw roof that let faint streaks of light steal in. Cushioned well over multicolored mats and rugs, he, Rikku, Paine, Wakka, and his wife Lulu sat awaiting news from Tidus and Yuna.

"This is good news, I expect?" Lulu asked, with one visible amber-red eye questioning the young couple while the other was covered by a mass of curling deep-brunette bangs. With her purple makeup applied well, she was very pretty, and distinctively stylish when one noticed exotic hair ornaments that struck through a bun at the back of her head, and several long braids that fell behind her.

Tidus wiped his hands over his black, heavy overalls that only hung mid-thigh, before blushing and taking a long swallow of green tea. Yuna cleared her throat and stood for the group, smiling proudly at Tidus. For a moment she toyed with her clear, well-manicured nails and finally gathered up the courage to announce:

"We're getting married."

Five mouths fell open at once, but the first to make a sound was that of Lulu and Wakka's baby son. Vidina's mother crossed the room to feed him, then silence dominated again as Yuna and Tidus smiled sheepishly.

"Yunie..." Rikku finally said. "That's... that's wonderful!!! I'm so happy! And excited!!"

"Not that it isn't good news, but I'm just... I'm just shocked!" Wakka exclaimed with his island accent aflame. "How long have you been planning this?"

"A few months now, I guess," Tidus spoke, looking to the roof rather than meeting anyone's eyes with his aqua-blue ones. "I guess it all started when her New Yevon friends in Bevelle said they wanted to see her wedding someday soon, and... I don't know, it all came so fast. But we've got our minds made up." He reached over for Yuna's hand as his bride seated herself again, blushing uncomfortably.

"New Yevon said that because they'd been wanting Yuna to marry Baralai for awhile," Paine said with a chuckle, sipping her tea. Her glossy carnation lips formed a sly smirk at the couple and she sighed contentedly. "But I think I like this arrangement a lot better."

"Congratulations," Auron spoke, raising his cup. "What more can I say? I trust Yuna fully. You know you have my blessings no matter what."

"Sir Auron," Yuna cooed in admiration. "Thank you. Thank all of you. We're so excited, and we knew you guys would be, too."

"So it seems that we've got a wedding to plan," Lulu said brightly, comforting her son in her arms, who was chubby and sunny with a tuft of his father's same red-orange hair curling outward from a colorful little hat. Vidina made a game of tugging at the fur lining of Lulu's dress, thick and cut super-low at the front. "I always wanted to see Yuna married, but I had no idea that this special day would come so soon."

Slowly the group began to burst with bubbly chatter about marriage, with the exception of Rikku and Auron. The seventeen-year-old Al Bhed leaned back with her head cradled in her hands, a pensive grin spread across her face, forming dimples at her flawless cheeks.

'A wedding,' she thought to herself as she played with a long beaded braid that escaped her massive blue headband. 'It's never an ordinary day with us, is it? I'm going to have so much fun, Yunie will settle down soon and have a family, I could be an auntie soon, but that only leaves me to hang out with Paine...unless Auron... no, that can't happen. I'm having my very first serious love and everything, but, it can't be my time yet.' 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Those two should have hired a wedding planner."

More tanned even than Rikku, an Al Bhed man with dark, curly hair and goggles swerved around in the co-pilot's seat of the Celsius and complained to Paine in the common language. Buddy tried not to listen to the group squabbling in the back about wedding plans a week after Yuna spread the news about her engagement, occasionally rubbing his temples.

"Sorry. But Yuna wanted everything done quick, just in time for the annual celebration of the Eternal Calm next month," Paine responded, combing her bangs out of her eyes stylishly with her fingers. The warrior crossed her arms over her black hardcore-styled ensemble and sighed with her friend. "Unfortunately I don't have a license, so, I can't help you here."

"How's this?" a young boy in a full-body suit swiveled in his chair to show the group images of dresspheres featuring wedding attire on his computer screen. Short and young, but of extraordinary intellect, Shinra spoke through a helmet that resembled a gas mask, in such a way that it sounded as if it was an intercom far away.

"I thought we already decided on a dress!" squealed one blonde woman, much to the annoyance of the others. Leblanc fanned herself in stress, squinting her navy eyes in disapproval of the image the boy had chosen and pulling at the hot collar of her loud, low-cut pink-and-purple outfit.

"See what we've caused here?" Tidus said, nudging Yuna with his elbow, standing behind Shinra's chair.

"They're just having fun," Yuna told him, laughing. "It doesn't really matter. We don't have a definite plan for anything yet, actually. I have so many options."

Auron turned away from the group in boredom, retreating to the cabin downstairs in search of the silent solitude that better suited his personality. He figured that a wedding would at least keep him busy for the time being, yet he found no place in fussing with everyone else over the trifling details of the ceremony.

Six stools lined up in front of a bar run by a polite little blue Hypello, and Auron found Rikku already sitting at the one farthest from the door, watching a screen that had a news broadcast going on in Luca. Slurping from a straw that was stuck into some sort of exotic fruit, the girl remained oblivious of his presence.

A clenching sensation shot straight to his heart as he watched her, eyeing her sunsplashed blonde hair that fell in a crude ponytail down to her back. Rikku was a gorgeous tan all over and across her back was the tied ends of her lemon bikini top. Softer yellow ribbons were tied down both her arms, and the thin strings of a matching lemon thong contoured her hipbones, emerging from a short olive-green skirt. Around her neck and hanging down to her knees was a scarf that deepened from yellow at her knees to cherry red at her collar. Auron found it strange to be able to notice all of this at once; Rikku was always up and about looking for excitement.

"Hope you don't mind me being here too," Auron announced, settling himself one stool away from her.

"Oh, no, I don't mind," Rikku said hurriedly, turning herself around and trying hard not to stare as Auron accepted a glass of brandy from Barkeep. When she looked at Auron, all she was made of seemed to tingle like the cold ocean against her when her body was dehydrated. Not once had she been able to look at this mysterious man and know exactly what it was he was thinking.

She had been wondering how much time he needed before they could break this strange barrier that came between them as of recently. One week felt like another thousand years passed them by. It wasn't more than maybe about nine days ago that their relations with each other took a complete spin around.

He'd told her he loved her, and he kissed her, returning the same feelings she had thrown out to him. Rikku had never known a greater happiness like this, and now it was as if they were strangers again, colder than they had been when she first asked him if she could join Yuna in her quest two years ago.

"H-how are you?" she stumbled, clenching her hands together tightly underneath the counter. Anxiously she crossed the ankles of her high-top shoes together, hoping that what passed between her and Auron was much more than a dream.

"I'm fine," he told her, looking at her through his left eye and over his sunglasses, for the deep scar over his right eye forever reminded the knowing of a wound he acquired long ago. "Just trying to get used to things. Everywhere we go holds memories."

"I can imagine."

"But how are you?"

"I'm excited about Yuna's wedding."

"Yes, you're all growing up." Auron sipped his brandy and thought things over, running his tongue over his bottom lip just once. "But are your affairs going well?"

'You should know,' Rikku wanted to say. Moving on from that night they........ it was just so hard. 

"Oh..." she began, "I guess I never did thank you... for the other night, you know? I had fun."

Auron set down his brandy glass and met her eyes with his one. Deep, clear jade-emerald and spiraling, those beautiful Al Bhed eyes seemed to subconsciously drag all the secrets within him out to her. She kept her eyes and mouth in a fixed position, pleadingly. Auron felt like whatever he could say to her at this moment would never be enough.

"I did, too," he said, leaning over but not quite daring to move onto the barstool beside hers. "And I'm glad."

"So I guess that... you're okay with me hanging out with you then?" Rikku followed suit and pointed her shoulder his way, leaning a bit so that they were talking directly to each other's faces.

"Of course." Those sunglasses slipped a little lower down the bridge of his nose so that Rikku could see his whole open eye, truthful and clouded with pensiveness. She saw the same look on his face that she did on Valentine's Day, sweethearted and open. For the first time she saw a trace of what a real boyfriend was supposed to be like, and softly, her heart thudded as she realized she was slowly winning him back. "I want you to know, Rikku, if there's anything I can do for you, anything you need from me at all, I--I'm here..."

His voice began to trail off, but he wouldn't let his sentence hanging in the air. Not for a heavily indecisive moment that cheated all his years on this earth and left him dumbfounded. All he could think about was the way her sweet, full melon lips entranced him, their shine, color, and poise. By now he could see the lines in them as he found how much closer they'd moved together. His breath caught in his throat as the taste of her lip gloss intermingled with that of the brandy in the air. Those creamy eyelids began to droop over her green twin oases, revealing long feminine lashes. A little closer and he would kiss her, and his heart would no longer ache in the way it had been tormenting him since they separated after their last kiss a week ago.

"Auron, I.........."

"Rikku...?"

"ATTENTION!!! Everyone, report to the bridge immediately!!!"

The two of them sprang apart and looked in separate directions shamefully. Tears began to take form in Rikku's eyes and Auron yanked his navy collar up high onto his face to hide that he was turning crimson. After taking time to breathe for a moment, they nodded to each other dutifully and walked, reluctantly and not hastening in the least bit, toward the elevator that would take them to the bridge. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rikku remembered that Auron had not yet seen what changes were made to Kilika Island since his departure to the Farplane, and when getting of the Celsius she seemed to be the only one paying attention to his reaction.

He turned his head every which way and took in what had become of the place. He remembered Kilika to be just a mass of straw huts built on broken wooden decks, and ruins of them floating in the ocean after Sin's attack unleashed a tsunami, two years ago. Now that the ramps and such were fixed, the whole island civilization was renovated beautifully, with two ramps that held homes that proudly displayed colorful rugs. Boats were docked underneath the overpasses, and merchants and citizens alike chattered on the walkways, walking together in contentment or sitting under the shade of the straw rooftops.

"Yuna has definitely ushered in an era of change," he muttered to himself.

Rikku walked behind him with her hands folded behind her back. "Is it amazing or what? We go shopping here regularly now. And that," she added, pointing out to a large pink building in the distance, "is the new Youth League base they just finished building."

"Looks like an observatory," Auron said with a smile. As the group kept walking, Auron kept the smile on his face when they passed by happy men and women with their children running about. He couldn't help feeling that he played a part in this peace, helping Yuna fight off the force that he had seen bring them great despair. Coming back to see the beauty of this world that he missed out on before was a reward.

"Kilika apples?" offered an elderly woman with a wicker basket filled to its brim with island apples. Her smile was warm and friendly, though she was making little money. She sat with her legs tucked under her, in a bright yellow and green sundress. "I've just gathered them today. Wouldn't you like one, sir?"

And he bought one, and although not really feeling like eating it, kept her smiling.

"They're not really all that great, you know," Tidus said to him from up ahead, hand-in-hand with his bride.

"That doesn't matter," he replied quietly. "Besides, I've never tried one before."

Yuna led Tidus, Rikku, Paine, and Auron up a strong wooden ramp that took them to one particular home that seemed to touch the sky. She smiled amiably and waited outside the bright rug draped over the doorway, leaning and listening to the mild arguing going on inside.

"You can't be serious, Barthello. Company? Now?"

They heard a woman's voice that was only about as soft and euphonic as dry, snapping twigs. The High Summoner jumped as this woman seemed to tear back the red cloth curtain, not very tall and dark-skinned.

"Oh, it's you. Again, congratulations on your engagement. Now, listen, I just might be able to help you arrange things if you'll accept my help," she told Yuna, straightening out her long black braid that was pulled together tightly at the back of her head.

"I'm glad you got my letter, Lady Dona," replied Yuna graciously, standing aside patiently like a little lamb.

"Of course, of course. When Barthello and I got married we realized how messy a job it can be. Have you hired entertainers? A caterer? Anything yet, dear?"

Tidus and Yuna exchanged sheepish looks, and turned their gazes to the treetops in the jungle in the background, to the sky, and to their feet.

Dona only clicked her tongue, shook her head, and placed her cocoa hands on her hips, bringing out her own gaudy yellow outfit that opened up over a black bikini bottom piece, held together by various cords and belts. "Alright then, we've got some work to do. Barthello," she called to her husband inside, "I want you to cancel what we were going to do today. I've been appointed as the High Summoner's wedding planner." With a triumphant chuckle, she took Yuna's arm and led her inside, along with Tidus, who shrugged to the others before following.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Paine asked herself, crossing her arms in her usual habit and pacing, letting her heavy high-heeled boots clunk across the wooden walkway. "She doesn't really expect us to just wait here, does she?"

"Maybe we should come back later," Rikku suggested, slouching her shoulders and shuffling her feet. "But what are we going to do until then?"

Paine thought for a moment, then the other two watched as she descended to the level below, hung her legs over the deck and grabbed a bamboo fishing pole from the boat in her reach. Her boot stirred up a crystal reflection of her pretty, but pouty and determined face. "You find your entertainment. I'll wait right here until I see them."

"She would have made a good guardian, if we knew her those years ago," Auron told Rikku, glancing at the way Paine immediately submerged herself in thought while maintaining focus on her amateur fishing. "Is the bar still standing? Where's the inn?"

"It's all that way," Rikku replied, pointing around the corner. "You drink a lot."

"Not really. I'll see you later. One of you come and get me when Yuna's ready." And with that, Auron took of before Rikku could see more than the swishing tail of his overcoat and the metal in his boots.  
"Whew," she exhaled deeply. Looking around her and shrugging her shoulders, the youth leaned back and flopped down on her bottom, sitting with her legs outstretched like a toddler that had fallen in an attempt to walk. Then she stared off and bobbed her head as if there was a beat playing in her mind, and began humming a somewhat-patriotic tune. "Gullwings, go... la-la-la-la-la... Gullwings, fight... la-la-la-la....." Within a minute she crawled her way toward Paine, and when the older female warrior didn't stir, she leapt over her head and landed in the boat in front of her.

"What gives?" Paine said sharply. "I know I wasn't catching anything, but still...!"

"Sorry!" Rikku giggled and fell onto her back, lying down and floating there with the clouds staring down. Torn and scattered like shredded cotton, they were laid out in strips, not even gathering together, and showing no sign of rain whatsoever. It never rained in Kilika, at least not during all those times she visited. Her lids fell heavy and she began to slip into a dream about warm summer rain massaging her skin and straightening all her long hair down, and dancing in the wet-plant scent from the refreshing shower.......

----------------------------------------

"HA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rikku squealed, opening her eyes after cold saltwater stung her body in a quick, cruel slap. Through the blurriness she could see Paine kneeling over her on the deck, a shallow basket of a few fish beside her. Nearly hitting her head on the side of the boat, the Al Bhed pulled herself up and sputtered profusely, spitting out water and unclogging her nose. "What the---?"

"Are you okay?" Paine asked, taking Rikku's wrist and digging in with her heel. "I'm sorry, I really am. I just couldn't resist that."

"Minus fifteen respect points, Paine!!" Rikku stood up and shook her hair out like a wet dog, and poured water out of her new favorite shoes. "Thanks a lot!! What'd you do?"

"I was trying to wake you up, so I jumped onto the boat. I didn't mean to flip it over. I almost lost my balance, but I made it back okay. I'm sorry you didn't." Paine reached over and patted Rikku's soaken little blonde head, then rubbed her shoulders.

"Now I smell like seawater."

"Then come on, let me buy you a drink. It's about time we went to fetch Sir Auron anyway."

A few blue neon lights formed a blinking "Welcome" sign over the bar when they walked in. Auron had barely touched his brandy, it seemed, when the two of them spotted him talking with Tidus and Yuna on similar barstools.

Paine brushed rubber palm tree leaves out of the way and let a dripping Rikku in before her, looking a little guilty while Rikku tried to look like everything was okay. Tidus and Yuna waved but feigned easygoing smiles, and Auron looked the younger girl over with an eyebrow raised.

"What happened to you??" Tidus chuckled. "Did you take a long walk off the short pier?"

Yuna nudged him and fought back a laugh. Auron shook his head but with a comical smile, beginning to slide his famous red overcoat off his broad shoulders, revealing just a little bit of his thick muscular arms, that Rikku had always so badly wanted around her. And wearing the overcoat would have been nice, too.

"Here's a towel, kid." Tidus tossed her a small white terry-cloth towel, much to Rikku's dissatisfaction, although being dry again wouldn't hurt a bit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Auron nod and pull his coat back on completely, causing her to bite the end of her tongue.

"Tidus? Would you mind getting that slip of paper back from Lady Dona?" Yuna asked, watching over his soda for him.

"And Rikku, I forgot the fish I caught. I wanted to return Lulu the favor for the stew the other day," Paine remembered. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the drink I said I would buy you."

The two youthful former guardians grumbled and trudged out of the bar, complaining together in such a way that entertained Yuna and Paine.

"Phew!!!!!!!" Yuna released, slumping down and holding herself up with her elbows resting on the counter. "I was hoping I could get a moment to relax with you guys! Ohhhh... you can't imagine. This is all so much fun, but stressful! You two are my best friends right now. Thanks for standing aside all this time. I haven't forgotten you."

"Don't be silly," Paine said, taking Tidus's seat. "I'm sure that Auron, like me, is enjoying this as much as you are. It's good to have a break from solving everyone's conflicts."

"...I've never been to a wedding before, minus Maester Seymour's stunt in Bevelle." Auron admitted stiffly. "But you can't assume there isn't going to be any kind of hysteria before it. I'm sure yours will be the best I'll ever see."

"Thanks, you guys---"

"Paine, you suck!!" Rikku burst back in emptyhanded. "Where'd the basket go??"

Paine raised an eyebrow. "You lost my fish, Rikku?"

"No!! How could I lose something that wasn't there to begin with???"

"Grrrr.... Never mind!" Paine fumbled with the thin wallet she stored in her back pocket, gathering a few bills and shoving them into the girl's palm. "You buy your drink, and I'll find the fish."

"I should go, too. I hope Dona didn't change any of our plans. She revised that list almost twenty times today!" griped Yuna, chasing Paine's heels and letting her long braid in the back, coming from her pink hood, swish like the tail of a kite.

"So," Rikku said, seating herself onto a barstool and resting her chin in her hands. "Looks like you and me drinking again."

Auron chuckled lightly. "So it appears. What happened to you?"

"I fell asleep and Paine turned my boat over. What a big meanie. But between you and me, I didn't lose her fish. I just hid them behind that old lady's basket of apples."

"You just never quit, do you."

"Nope.... Um... Auron?"

"Hm?"

"What I was trying to say earlier was... we haven't been, um, together... since Yunie's concert, and... want to hang out with me again sometime?" Rikku could barely hear what she was saying, as all the blood rushed into her head and her ears.

Underneath his high collar, Auron's face involuntarily formed a wide smile that would have almost showed his teeth, which didn't happen every day. He didn't know why he often had moments when he felt like he was pushing away whatever kind of chances he had to make this girl truly happy. Nor did he know why he wanted to see her smile so badly. But this friendly offer was a bridge between them, that made him hope he would someday always have some way of being close to her.

"I would like that," he told her uneasily. Before he could say anything else, Rikku threw her slender frame against him, her arms around his shoulders. He could feel her damp scarf against his neck, and although he could taste the ocean coming from her skin, her hair was soft and sleek. The fact that she was all soaken brought back memories of her dancing with him in a long evening gown, her lovely hair hanging down straight like this.

"Thanks, Auron," she half-whispered. "I love it every time you give me a chance." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So," Yuna broke the silence at the Celsius bridge, clapping her hands together, "who's ready for the big surprise today?"

"I am!" hollered Tidus, clenching his fist tightly in a victorious blitzer's way, then checking the looks on everyone else's faces. His boyish smile showed two rows of perfect white teeth and his eyes lit up with excitement. "What's wrong with you guys today?"

"Nothing," Paine said with a shrug. "It's just... aside from the fact that we have a wedding to think about, there's another big surprise on top of that?"

Rikku was sitting in her own chair in the cockpit, chewing on the end of a braid and staring down at the ocean that rolled below them, reflecting the great airship's bird-like shadow and the clouds that the Celsius scraped. A tiny radio was on, playing a broadcast in Al Bhed about the projects in the Sanubia Sands. Only until now, she usually attached very little importance to them. But she listened closely now, propping her feet up and crossing her ankles, feeling that the desert island had the key to something she needed, for some unexplainable reason.

"Rikku?" Yuna called for her cousin's attention. The High Summoner smiled gleefully, approaching her and patting her little blond head. "You're going to enjoy this."

Rikku turned off the radio and looked up at her cousin, removing her small set of aviation goggles. Now that she really took the time to notice, Yuna was extremely pretty; it soothed one's eyes and spirits to look at her. The sight of her reminded Rikku that although her cousin was two years older than she, there was a tougher woman within Yuna that was just beginning to emerge. She remembered how quickly Yuna had fled her home in Besaid to join her on her spherehunting journeys, and how maturely and responsibly she had acted in those times where they faced great peril, and that was just counting after the vanquish of Sin. Rikku couldn't help but admire the way her precious Yunie began to show her beautiful strong legs, so well proportioned with the rest of her. A few years ago Rikku had been more gutsy and leapt to Yuna's defense. Now, she had become almost an idol, the model to look up to... and keep up with on these capricious outings all across Spira.

"Ready? Here it is!" Yuna pointed to Brother, who slid open the door to the Celsius and glided smoothly over richly green plains of grass that were splotched with bright color today.

Tidus and Rikku nodded to one another, leaping out onto the ground of the Calm Lands before the airship even landed, then waved for Yuna to follow suit.

"What's all this?" asked Auron, reaching out an arm to help Paine off. He scanned over the site to find that the place where he, Braska, and Jecht once ventured across was now teeming with frivolous people who scattered to treat themselves to balloons, hover rides, races, contests, vendors, and games. Children and adults alike in festive dress ran wildly between activities, so much that the former guardian struggled to envision the vast emptiness that extended way out to the gorges, the dominant silence and the somber battle scars in the earth that had once been there.

"A carnival," the female warrior replied, forming an all too grown-up smile. "Yuna told me she wanted a break from all the madness, so she wanted to bring us here to have some fun.... It's alright, it's not my thing either," she added when she noticed Auron's expression. "Though you won't find a bar here."

Auron laughed, but feeling somehow empty inside. "It's... amusing." Drawing in a sharp breath, he stepped forward with his massive arm tucked inside his jacket and his hand only slightly showing, with two fingers tucked firmly underneath his belt. The notorious pair of sunglasses were raised to cover the more vulnerable chestnut-gray of his eyes.

"I have more than enough credits to go around, if you feel like playing anything. But right now I'm going to the hover rides, and the lupine races, if you'd like to come with me," Paine offered. "I see that those three are already gone!" She pointed out to Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna, off in the distance and yelling to each other over whether to go to the Reptile Run, Sky Slots, or to buy food first.

"Sounds good," he said, following her down the hill like a shadow and considering himself very much out of place among the younger people.

It was weeks now and he still hadn't quite figured out where in Spira he belonged. This was really his second life to live; on Yuna's journey he was here on borrowed time. Maybe there was still a mistake he was supposed to correct this time around. Still, there was very little he could do here. Pleasing his little Yuna, who was like a niece to him, beat out whatever kind of other priorities he might have had.

He told himself this the entire walk across the plain, until Paine made her transactions and motioned for him to step into a large machina copter that would take them not very far above the ground, but at least faster to where the other games were, in long distances from each other.

"Much better idea than to run like they are," Auron muttered, sliding in beside his new companion and holding onto a metal bar on the side. Slowly they began to raise and the propellers whirred furiously.

"Hundreds of people ride these hovers everyday, so this won't go very fast," Paine said, toying with her barbed wire necklace. "And hey, who says we can't have fun like the others, huh? Personally, I'd like to go fight some fiends later. Occasionally they escape from the games. You can only train them to do so much."

"I might join you for that."

"What are your plans for the future, Sir Auron?" Paine turned a little to face him, blinking curiously without being inquisitive. Auron liked and trusted the young woman's eyes, and the richness in her voice. He discovered that there was really great ease in talking with her.

"I... I don't know, actually. I've only been here for a short period of time, and I never know where I might be going tomorrow, or the next week." In his lap he held onto a large canteen that attached to his belt by a string of multicolored beads. His fingertips rapped against them inaudibly, in a rhythm he did not recognize.

"I guess what I really mean to ask is what you want to do."

Truth be told, he was rather floored when he thought about it. He never considered how he would be spending his time. Of course he couldn't be staying with Lulu and Wakka forever. Perhaps it was time he started shaping his life, his new one. But where to start?

"I don't mean to be prying at all," Paine spoke again when he didn't respond, "but what I think you have is truly amazing. No one gets a second chance at... I mean, to do this over again. I won't specify, it's so complicated, but what I think you should do is consider your dreams. Do what I did. I have no regrets." She set a black gloved hand on his forearm without realizing it, and he smiled instinctively.

"You would have made a very good friend and comrade, Paine," was all he said.

"That doesn't matter. And I won't apologize for prying, just so you know." One smirk, and that was the last time Auron would wonder about his new ally, at least for now.

Patches of grass below them, long and swaying from the rush of air beneath their hover, were golden-blond and even some soft pistachio-green. Auron's sighs were relaxed, and abandoning his reason for a moment, he let his thoughts wander to Rikku and what she was thinking of, not necessarily now while screwing around playing games, but those times when she was elsewhere and he couldn't see her. Who spoke to her, and how did she feel about those people? Who else could rouse her spirits in the way he discovered he already could, and who else, then, loved her flustered smile and the glimmer in her eyes? Watching the grass like this, he heard Paine dragging the heel of her tough boot against it in boredom, but all its softness only reminded him of the Al Bhed girl, and the image of her lying in it and staring up at the sky, pondering things that, for some reason, he dearly longed to know.

He didn't stop even when Paine led him to the patch of earth on which fiendish blue wolves raced, and their spectators watched excitedly, awaiting the outcomes on their bets. People around him cheered and whistled, but all he saw he considered to be just animals running, rather than some astounding spectacle. Growing bored for the first time he could remember in ages, he took notice of the way his coat raised a little on his shoulders as he breathed.

"I might be here awhile, so why don't you go and take Rikku to ride chocobos for awhile? I'm sure you won't be bored with Rikku." Paine winked, but Auron chose to ignore what she meant. Slyly, the girl slipped a handful of credits underneath one of the belt buckles at the arm of his coat.

"You don't bore me," he half-lied. To be honest, she was great company to him for only eighteen, but she just wasn't Rikku. He had gotten too used to spontaneity and having someone around to annoy him. Paine, he could tell already, wasn't the kind of person you would argue with for fun and enjoyment.

And sure enough, the bouncy little blonde had come to them with a big mass of pink cotton candy and plastic shopping bag full of prizes already, nearly stumbling on her big shoes and getting tangled up in her mile-long scarf. "Hey! What are you guys doing?"

"Rikku," Auron asked, "do you want to ride the chocobos? I have a few credits and I'm not that interested in playing games."

"Yeah, sure!" Smiling, she grabbed the empty arm of his coat, as he never wore it with his left arm anywhere except tucked across the front. "Cotton candy?" she offered, breaking off a generous piece. "I love it!"

"Uh, no, thank you," he declined. "I really don't like sweets."

"Oh, but you'll love it! Pretty please?"

"Rikku...."

"Just try it! It's not like it'll kill you. You're no fun."

Auron grumbled to her even though inside he was enjoying this. He accepted it in the palm of his hand and let it melt in his mouth rapidly, trying not to make a face when he got the full taste of it. Who did she think she was, controlling him like that?

"It tastes awful."

"Well, you're welcome, you big meanie."

"What do you have in that bag?"

And she looked so cute to him, poking her head inside and rummaging through it. "Let's see... I have a bouncy ball, some lip gloss, barettes, bubble gum, water bombs, a spinning top, fake Gil, a fake watch, a plastic ring, candy, a Cactuar keychain, an airhorn, a paper flower, mini rubber band balls, a hairbrush, three tickets for another game, a moogle figurine.... Think fast!"

Something orange flew at him and Auron guarded his chest with a wide, flat palm. "A ball. Is that the best you got?"

"Who said it was a present for you?" Rikku stuck out her tongue. "Alright, then prepare yourself for this."

"Rikku! That's disgusting!... Is that--?"

"Fake snot. Uh-huh."

Auron's face fell stern and his eyebrows lowered. "You're gonna get it, little girl."

"Whatta ya mean?"

"At first we were just going riding, but now we're racing and I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"Okay, okay! Here." Rikku pulled out a shining plastic ring that glimmered purple with holofoil patches of green prisms, forcing it onto his smallest finger. "There, a present. Now do we have a truce?"

"I don't think so," he replied, forcing back a laugh.

"You big meanie...!"

Auron smiled as he remembered he had only ridden chocobos less than a handful of times before. The one picked out for him was frisky and at the same time patient, seeming to know his rider already. He stroked the bird's sunshine feathers, admiring its majestic beauty as it was much taller than him, and stood proudly. The chocobo's eyes were soft blue like crystal spheres, and its large round beak almost resembled a friendly smile in return.

"Five times around the ring," he said to Rikku when they were both mounted. She gave him a thumbs-up and they both took off, urging their chocobos onward. These magnificent birds outstretched their long, nimble legs and picked up speed, not even careening over the sides under the weight of their riders. Naturally, Auron was in the lead and several paces in front of Rikku's chocobo, not bothering to look behind....

"Aaaaa! Auron!!!! Oh, crap!"

His breath caught in his throat as he turned his chocobo around to find hers running off frantically. He sent his running after them, even though they were already a long way off. Auron's eyes widened and his heart stopped as he braced himself---

"OOF!!!!!"

"Oh, no," he gasped as he saw Rikku's body hit the ground hard. By the time he reached her, she was curled up and clutching her leg, cursing under her breath in Al Bhed. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Rikku! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Slowly, but with a shameful look on her face, the girl removed her hands to uncover a long scratch that ran from her creamy mid-thigh to her ankle. Auron looked closely to find that it was actually an unsightly gash. Blood began to trickle down like a small stream hiding between rocks, and the older man pushed his sunglasses way up to conceal his eyes that were becoming misty.

"Rikku, I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"Don't say that. I just lost control of the chocobo, that's all. I was only trying to hold onto my bag, instead of focusing on that stupid race."

"The chocobos aren't trained well enough. We should sue."

"That's not going to make me feel any better."

"But this will. Untie your scarf."

Rikku did as she was told, reaching behind her neck to loosen it. Watching, Auron simply couldn't believe he had done this to her. After the defeat of Yu Yevon those years ago, he never wanted to see her wounded again, not even in an important battle. As she was busy unraveling her scarf, she didn't notice him kiss her thigh softly.

"Now, I'm going to wrap this around your wound for now. I haven't carried any potions of any kind with me in a long time. I hope you'll be alright."

With that, he lowered himself over that gorgeous body of hers just for a moment, and scooped her up into his arms the way he sorely missed. He loved the feel of her soft, bare skin and how easily he could hold her skinny little frame. She was like a work of porcelain art, and because of his playing stupid games with her, she got hurt. And for that he was furious with himself.

"Do you have to carry me? This is embarrassing," she whined, still holding onto her bag.

"Be quiet," he said harshly, walking in silence with her until he reached a hover, and slapped a wad of credit tickets into the attendant's hand.

It was already close to the beginning of another sunset, but now he was too angry to value that it was a sunset alone with Rikku, something he always wanted.

"You don't have to get so mad," she said, pouting a little after the hover lifted off the ground. Uncomfortably, she fidgeted with a mass of fringed blond ends coming out of her sloppy blue headband. "It was just an accident, you know."

"Rikku," he began, not looking at her out of a fear of seeing her tears, "I think this is a sign that it's time we stopped playing games for now. I don't want you to think I don't enjoy being around you; it's been nice, but lately I've decided maybe it's time we slowed things down."

"What do you mean?" she asked, blinking back the tears that weren't going to help. Sir Auron was different from all the other guys, and something told her this was going to lead to disaster, and that these words only made up the prelude to the message that she anticipated would break her heart.

"I know that enough time has passed since Valentine's Day for the both of us to think about... us, together, and what our friendship has turned into. And I hope that day and that evening meant the same to you as it did to me. But it's not that easy. I don't think I can be with you all the time. You notice how easily angered I get when I see you hurt, and it appears as if us being together often will frustrate both you and me. Do you understand what I'm saying, Rikku?"

"Yes," she lied, turning her neck and wiping tears away with the back of her hand. What did this all mean? Men were so complicated. She felt like they were breaking up, although nothing really happened. The night he had become her dream, the one she always wanted, the night he had kissed her.... How dare he bring it up like it was nothing! That memory was perhaps the best of them all. She was falling in love with him. How, she wondered, was this any different from being rejected?

-------------------

"Huf, frah fyc dra mycd desa E ryt so getc rusa vun tehhan, rir? Now, when was the last time I had my kids home for dinner, huh?" Cid asked, placing a bowl of greens on the table.

Rikku sighed, resting her elbows on the table and eyeing her father as if he were an annoying stranger. The two of them never got along that well, but come to think of it, neither did she and Brother. And Brother was none too fond of his father as well, so as far as Rikku was concerned, they were all just in an awkward situation.

Cid seated himself at the head of the table, looking comical with a spot on his bald white head from the light hanging above. His green eyes were much darker, and his face constantly kept the same grim look. The old leader of the Al Bhed was known to be a little haughty and aggressive in whatever he did, earning him deep respect from the rest of the Al Bhed. Rikku and her brother, though, found him not much more than a short, stocky, temperamental man in combat boots, the same yellow-and-gold body suit, blue gloves, and goggles around his neck.

"Ajanouha'c ryjehk y pnayg vnus bmyhhehk dra fattehk uv Yuna Everyone's having a break from planning the wedding of Yuna," Brother said, reclining in his chair and sounding a lot less strained speaking his natural language, but his voice was still eccentric, high pitched and, from time to time, a bit squawky. His bird-like nose and spiked hair didn't help it much. He set his shoes on the table and reached for a few grapes on his plate, dangling them over his mouth before swallowing them whole and nearly choking.

Rikku rolled her eyes and set her mind over some of the Al Bhed art on the walls, angular and not colorful except for different shades of the same orange, yellow, and green.

"Oui dfu cruimt maynh yht bnyldela cusa syhhanc You two should learn and practice some manners," Cid snapped before clearing his throat. "Pid E's kmyt Yuna ec vehymmo kaddehk synneat, ajah ev ed ec du dryd clnyfho puo. Fryd fyc rec hysa But I'm glad Yuna's finally getting married, even if it is to that scrawny boy. What was his name?"

"Tidus," Rikku said monotonously, sighing. All her life, besides going on excursions for big projects, Rikku had lived on Bikanel Island surrounded by sand dunes. The base the Al Bhed called Home was destroyed after an attack two years ago, but this rebuilt one, the new Home, was no different. And in spite of the fact that her father was the leader, they were still eating dinner in a dining room that was almost the same as the galley for the Al Bhed workers. No carpet, metal like everything else, they were eating on cheap trays, drinking out of canteens... it got so old. Tonight she tried to pretend she'd enjoy some time at home, but instead she was instantaneously reminded of why she left: to have fun for once, and enjoy different living conditions.

"Lyh E pa aqlicat Can I be excused?" she asked, toying with her fork.

"Oui ryjah'd ajah duilrat ouin vecr yht vnied You haven't even touched your fish and fruit," her father said, digging in heartily. "Pid frydajan. E syta ouin vyjuneda taccand But whatever. I made your favorite dessert."

Rikku wrinkled her nose. There were only so many ways to prepare desert cactus. And with the opening of Praetor Baralai's restaurant in Bevelle, she'd completely forgotten about that famous Al Bhed jelly dessert.

"E drehg E'mm bycc I think I'll pass-" she paused and sighed impatiently as her father's walkie-talkie sounded.

"Lreav! Fa haat oui eh cipmajam drnaa! Chief! We need you in sublevel three" one of the electricians called to Cid.

"Oad yhudran cusadrehk E ryja du ku veq. Yet another something I have to go fix," he muttered, smiling and looking satisfied with himself in some way. "Aqlica sa. Excuse me."

Rikku and Brother exchanged dumbfounded and exasperated looks as they heard their father's heavy boots clunking as he made his way out the door.

"Fryd y fungyrumel! What a workaholic!" Rikku said, gaping.

"Yna oui ryjehk vih oad Are you having fun yet?" Brother whined with his head on the table.

"Huba. E's hud cyoehk zicd oad dryd fa cruimth'd ryja lusa pylg rusa, pid drec ec kuehk du pa y muhk hekrd Nope. I'm not saying just yet that we shouldn't have come back home, but this is going to be a long night......." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Auron's first job was to be a full-time warrior monk, an occupation at which he succeeded for several years, earning higher ranks right and left. Only when he joined Lord Braska as a guardian did he realize he never enjoyed it that much, especially at that point where he was denied a promotion because he refused marriage to the high priest's daughter.

'I made the right decision then,' he was thinking, 'but what about now? At least it's a start.'

Presently, he was waiting inside Djose Temple waiting for an interview. He had been offered jobs in politics and such, which was something he chose to avoid, so he found himself in want of a job working on projects with the Al Bhed. Newspapers were looking for someone strong, which was only one of the many things Auron had to offer.

Can you speak Al Bhed? they asked. Yes, he'd told them, but not fluently. Was he good at operating machinery? He'd guarded prisons and such before, as well as disassembled machina when necessary. Can you dig fast? Well, they'd wait and see. After all, they'd told him he might not have to dig very often, if at all.

A pair of double-doors opened and a very young man, not very tall, made his way down the long staircase. Auron had almost never hung his mouth open stupidly, but was coming close to it when he recognized this figure.

Gippal, he finally realized, was the leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction. It was one thing that he looked strange, with his spiked blond hair that stood up at least five inches high, a black eyepatch where his right eye should be (that complication being the only thing he and Auron had in common), in a pink and purple emo-punk styled suit held by gold suspenders, buckled straps hanging at his legs, and violet gloves that overlapped the ends of his lavender long-sleeved shirt. It was another thing that he was of a rather disagreeable character, not meaning any harm but he was still loud and arrogant. Not to mention he was Rikku's ex-boyfriend, perhaps the most offensive part of the whole picture.

Auron easily dismissed other people's sense of fashion, having known Tidus so many years, but seeing Gippal the first time not long ago only reminded him of Leblanc, looking not that masculine. And he also didn't condone dirty jokes all that well, but in this case, he couldn't help relating the mention of his name with Nipple. And too bad the boy's name wasn't Richard Cranium; it meant all the more fun for the older warrior.

"Well, holy crap!" Gippal burst unprofessionally. "Sir Auron! Are you really here for an interview?"

"I thought I was," he replied, gritting his teeth. "Am I really going to be working under you"  
"Eh, not really. Anyways, you can't be just another celebrity looking to play in the sand. We've got a better position for you, if you're interested." His smile was toothy and his pastel eyes showed insecurity. Gippal could tell that Auron hadn't forgotten Valentine's Day, though there was really no concrete proof that either one of the two men bore a grudge against the other.

"And what's that?"

"Well, how do you like the idea of construction? Remodeling? We can have you in here working on our new experiment, raising its level. You spend very little time in the sandbox, and there's always room for you at the Al Bhed Home. You know, they just rebuilt it, and you get snazzy bachelor's quarters for very low rent." Gippal leaned against the table and snapped open a can of an Al Bhed cactus drink. "Want one?"

"No, thank you," Auron said, shifting in his chair, "but-"

"Ehh, well, you'll be given plenty of 'em on Bikanel Island, heh heh," the boy answered nervously. "Anyway, if you're interested, sign this contract"-and he pushed a long piece of paper in front of him with a feather pen-"and if you want, you can start today. I'll even help you move all your stuff in, and take care of the first month's rent."

Walking away would have been very easy, considering all that Auron had been through with other people before. He knew full well how to determine whether or not he'd be at the bad end of a deal. But as much as he disliked Gippal, the kid offered him what he couldn't refuse.

"Why, thank you. And I take it that the last part is written in the contract?"

"Of course."

"Well then," Auron said with a sinister grin, scrawling his name, "how old are you, boy?"

"Eighteen, sir." Gippal stood ramrod straight and his eyes couldn't meet Auron's, shifting uneasily between the door, Auron's sunglasses, the floor, and his hands.

"You're doing a fine job. And if you screw up, I know the legal technicalities, in the common language as well as Al Bhed."

"Sir-yes-sir."

"Until next we meet, boss."

"Sir-yes-sir!"

--------------------

"Rikku! Cdub puihlehk dryd pymm! Oui'na tnejehk ic ymm lnywo! Stop bouncing that ball! You're driving us all crazy!" Her father's voice echoed in the corridor and Rikku only smiled. "Frydajan rybbahat du oui fungehk ynuiht rana? Whatever happened to you working around here?"

"E's y ruica-kiacd, nasaspan? I'm a house-guest, remember?" she hollered back, playing with her cheap carnival prize and thinking about Auron's fast reflexes. She had been up and about since daybreak, eating out of boredom, annoying Brother, and doing anything to avoid dwelling upon what Auron told her two days ago at the Calm Lands. It wasn't as if she had any friends to catch up with, only technicians who asked for help behind Cid's back. Being the leader's daughter didn't necessarily mean any worthwhile social interaction.

"Ran luhland'c uh damajeceuh duhekrd Her concert's on TV tonight," one of the technicians told her in one of the basements later that afternoon, turning up the volume on a handheld radio to a song by an Al Bhed singer. "E raynt cra'c clratimat du cehk y tiad fedr Rekr Cissuhan Yuna I heard she's scheduled to sing a duet with High Summoner Yuna."

"E tuipd dryd I doubt that," Rikku laughed. "E fuimt ghuf ymm ypuid ed I would know all about it." She looked over the man's experiment, but could only see a little over this guy, who was bent over with a wrench in an uncomfortable position for hours now, and in an uncomfortable jumpsuit too.

"Drana'c y haf kio fru'c lusa There's a new guy who's come," he said to her, wiping the sweat off his tan forehead. "E drehg ouin vydran'c kuehk du syga oui ryja tehhan fedr ic du famlusa res I think your father's going to make you have dinner with us to welcome him."

Dinner was coming already? It amazed Rikku how time went by so fast when she was doing absolutely nothing. Dinner with the guys was something to do at least, even if it was supposed to be Brother's turn to welcome a newcomer.

Repairmen, assemblers, and construction guys alike ate in a circle in the common area outside of their living quarters, on a mat laid out on the floor. Rikku mentioned to her father years ago that they should have tables for the workers, but Cid only said they should weld their own. Unfortunately, as she recalled, they all had too little time to do so.

Rikku sat down with her tray in the circle of men, with a blank expression on her face as a beeping sound came from a machina who came scuttling by carrying a wastebasket. Everyone became silent, beginning to devour their cold noodles, until a door slid open from the steam room and a large figure with a sheet draped over his arm walked in. Maybe no one noticed except her, but Rikku's jaw dropped as she realized that the man wasn't a worker, and that wasn't a sheet draped over his arm-it was a red overcoat.

"Auron?" she gasped, unable to restrain herself. And in walked her knight with smudges on his face and smelling of smoke, hot metal, gloves, and old tools.

"Rikku," he said, nodding calmly when he saw her, yet his heart slammed within his chest. "I didn't think you were coming home."

The Al Bhed sitting around them only looked up from time to time, not understanding what they were saying.

"Well, really I'm just visiting, but... you got a job here of all places?"

"Pays well," he breathed, touching his frazzled hair and wiping his face with his napkin. "And Gippal agreed to pay for my first month's rent."

"You only get just one of those," Rikku said, pointing to his napkin. Quickly she ran into another room and came back with a can of that familiar sweet cactus drink and another napkin, bending over him and setting them on his tray. "Just don't tell Pops I did that. 'Cause he's cheap, and when everyone else starts wanting one...."

"It's alright. Thank you, Rikku. And," he added, catching her wrist tightly in his hand as she started to go, speaking softly into her ear with the coarseness she loved, "it looks like I'll be seeing you around quite often." 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rikku was happy that dinner was finally drawing to a close, having finished her eel without thinking of anything but the ecstasy of having Auron there. The evening before made her wonder if he had changed his mind about what he said on the hover ride at the carnival. The possibility of it made her excited to go take walks around the installation; three times today she had caught a glimpse of him carrying metal around and taking a closer look at Al Bhed primers scattered all about.

"Rikku? Cemmo kenm! Ynah'd oui byoehk yddahdeuh? Silly girl! Aren't you paying attention?" Cid barked, startling her by rapping his canteen of water against the table.

"Hm? Fryd fyc ed What was it?" she asked, playing with her fork and the way it distorted the reflection of her face at different angles.

"Tuh'd oui lyna ypuid syhykehk dra acdydac frah E's kuha? E fyc cyoehk dryd jano cuuh, pudr uv so lremtnah femm ryja lusa uv yka. Dryd sayhc oui dinhehk aekrdaah. Ryjah'd oui getc druikrd ypuid synneyka? Don't you care about managing the estates when I'm gone? I was saying that very soon, both of my children will have come of age. That means you turning eighteen. Haven't you kids thought about marriage?" Cid spoke crossly, looking at his plate as if he could smash it to pieces telekinetically.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Brother yelped in the common language, choking on his fourth helping of eel. "Marriage? Me? Rikku??? Are you crazy?"

"Lraf ouin vuut, yht tuh'd cbayg du sa mega E's lnywo! Oui ghuf tynh famm fryd E's dymgehk ypuid, pudr uv oui. Acbaleymmo Rikku. Paehk y kenm yht ymm, oui haat du synno cu E lyh bycc dra pyca yht uin bydlr uv cyht tufh du cusauha amca. Oui pudr cruimt ryja nekrdc du dra ehcdymmydeuh, E's hud kuehk du lruuca padfaah yht cdynd yhudran ynkisahd, hu cen. Rikku! Frydajan rybbahat du oui yht dryd puo Gippal yhofyo? Chew your food, and don't speak to me like I'm crazy! You know darn well what I'm talking about, both of you. Especially Rikku. Being a girl and all, you need to marry so I can pass the base and our patch of sand down to someone else. You both should have rights to the installation, I'm not going to choose between and start another argument, no sir. Rikku! Whatever happened to you and that boy Gippal anyway?"

"Um... fa pnuga ib we broke up."

"Fryd What? Rikku!! Fro Why?" Cid's eyes widened and Rikku only became sickened by the thought.....

"Oui'ja kud du pa gettehk sa. E's hud synnoehk Gippal, cunno. E ghuf oui uhmo fyhd sa du synno yhudran Al Bhed, pid caneuicmo... E't cuuhan synno Buddy dryh Gippal. You've got to be kidding me. I'm not marrying Gippal, sorry. I know you only want me to marry another Al Bhed, but seriously... I'd sooner marry Buddy than Gippal."

"Rikku," Brother said softly, leaning over and setting the straps of his overalls back on his shoulders, "oui tu ghuf Buddy ryc y kenmvneaht, nekrd? you do know Buddy has a girlfriend, right?"

"Ur Oh . Heh. Famm, E'mm veht cusauha ajahdiymmo Well, I'll find someone eventually, Pops," his sister replied without really meaning it. How could she think about marriage now? She was so close to a relationship that rocked out loud! Surely life would be a lot more fun if she just continued chasing a new kind of love, for now.

---------------------------------

Of course he missed her. It was senseless to try and focus on anything else. But he just didn't think their being together made much sense, either. They came from two different worlds, and when he thought about the fact that he'd already kissed her, it felt like a whirlwind romance about to begin, one that could hurt them badly in the end no matter how wonderful it felt. And it frightened him.

Not that going completely ballistic when she got hurt helped much, either.

He tried going back and retracing his steps mentally, thinking of how and when these feelings formed. The furthest back he got was when he imagined the Farplane, stewing over all his memories and thinking he was relieved to have reached the afterlife to stay permanently. And everytime the smallest trace of Rikku appeared in the picture, Auron longed to go back, to the point where he had planned escaping more than once.

With his overcoat lying there beside him, he was on his hard makeshift cot in his dimly-lit room, for which he would be paying a considerable amount of Gil starting next month. There were shelves in here, too, just a few with manuals written either completely in Al Bhed, or bilingual and translated very poorly. His katana was in the corner, resting against the wall, not to be used for the longest time. Auron felt like he was eighteen years old again and trying to figure out what to do for the rest of his life, with a bare apartment room.

One thing he did have, though, was a very old model of a sphere-player that he borrowed from one of the technicians. Only one sphere sat in it, though, one that he got recently from Shinra on the Celsius a few weeks ago. Watching it, he rested his chin in his hands and stared on with a look of longing on his face, though he did not realize it. What he wanted the most in the whole world right now was to relive the moment playing in the hologram before him.

It was him, twenty-five years old, or so was the illusion from the spherewaves, and Rikku, slow-dancing together literally in the Moonflow. Moonlilies engulfed glowing pyreflies of pastel colors and released them, and he had never imagined Rikku to be so beautiful. He was only wearing his usual clothing, but she was a breathtakingly pretty sight in a long emerald gown that matched her eyes. With the exception of two braids hanging at the sides of her face, all her long hair spilled down her back, the ends of it in the water. The sphere was taken from far away and he could only hear what was being said inside his mind, remembering it all on his own. He watched as their steps slowed down and his lips met hers in perfect timing. Auron leaned in closer and almost felt the touch of Rikku's lips on him again. The dream, the memory, everything, was so real. And the sphere of it became his most prized possession.

After he had watched it three times, he wanted so badly to get up and wander the corridors searching for her. In his mind she became a fantasy maiden again, and represented the only thing he wanted to live for all over again.

But a light rapping at his door cut him off, and he jerked it open furiously.

And wouldn't you know, there stood Rikku, in a pink silk robe but with her braids still held up with that silly blue headband.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Do you know it's past eleven?" he asked her in a hushed voice, fighting back his urge to snatch her in his tight embrace. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She looked at her bare feet and even in the near-darkness Auron could see her cheeks coloring the same magenta as her robe.

"Rikku, it's okay. I'll listen. What can I do?" Auron looked down at her with kindness in his eye. "I usually don't sleep until much later anyway."

"I just... couldn't sleep. And I don't know why I came here because of that, but I guess I just wanted someone to go walking with...." Rikku tried to concentrate on talking, but instead her attention was diverted to Auron's huge muscular arms. The way his chest looked from that semi-solid armor vest underneath helped the picture along, too. Rikku had never known a longing to touch a man's chest and arms like this, and that strong neck... just amazing. This, and the smell that came from him... not light cologne or brandy this time, but the smoky masculine smell that suggested hours of hard work... it awakened a hunger within her.

"Okay, then. We'll go walking."

"Really??"

"Are you coming or not?" He offered his arm to her and she followed, out into the dark corridor. "Can you see?"

"A little."

"I'm taking you to the galley."

"For what?"

"That cactus drink you Al Bhed like so much. Maybe if you have something to drink, you'll be able to sleep."

They were nearing her bedroom, Rikku noticed sadly, holding her drink can in one hand and barely realizing that Auron's hand was in her other. There was a streak of pale light coming from inside, from the window in the corner that only brought in natural light from the stars and moon. This was one of the best nights she'd ever had, and soon it was all going to be over.

"This is it, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "Would you like to come in?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't think I should--"

"Just for a little while? How about until I fall asleep?"

"Alright, alright, fine. But we've got to be careful about this." Stopping at the doorway, Auron removed his boots before coming inside and slowly breathing in her sweet scent that was everywhere in this room. Instead of a bed, she had a large rope net hammock stretched across the walls with a few blankets and pillows. He wasn't exactly sure about the mixed colors in the dark, but knowing Rikku, he doubted very much of anything matched. He also noticed a small machina puppy in the corner that had been built for her, an awesome TV set with a sphere recorder and player, and a chest of drawers that weren't completely closed and had shorts and bikini sets spilling out.

Setting her drink on a small table, she hopped up onto her hammock and beckoned him to follow. "Up here. The view out the window is great from this angle!" she whispered.

This was the last thing they needed, he was thinking as he found himself up in the net with her and his arm around her as they rocked back and forth an inch at a time. It didn't matter if he was once a maester of Yevon; if Cid ever found out about this, Auron would most certainly be a dead man. But surprisingly, this was only the second thing on his mind. He was also thinking about what an interesting story they were putting themselves into, staring into each other's eyes and wanting to find they were sharing the same thoughts. Could it really happen, the two of them making out in the dark in a girl's bedroom like lonely or curious teenagers?

'Rikku still is a lonely and curious teenager,' he reminded himself, moments too late as he already found his lips brush across hers, caressing tenderly. In a split-second he saw those young and flirtatious eyelids flutter down, and felt a pair of velvety-soft hands curl around the base of his neck. Like being pulled into a dream, guilt flickered at the bottom of his heart from not wanting to resist. But the attitude of a former warrior monk took over once he felt a gentle nudge, the end of her saccharine nectar tongue slide across his bottom lip. Panic rose within him when the desire to push back her robe snapped into his mind.

"Rikku," he stopped her, pulling away. The girl only blinked sleepily in response, only half-trying to understand. Auron sighed, holding one hand at her back and resting her head on his chest. Gradually he could feel her growing more tired, and falling asleep in a way that made the process seem wondrous rather than something natural that everyone did. As he thought over his behaviors that frightened him that night, somehow it occurred to him that not everyone could do it this way, emanating such heartwarming peace and purity in the way the softness of her heaved when she breathed tranquilly. Trying foolishly to fight the allure of sleep himself, he made a final note that in all his years there was nothing that made a purer happiness than this. Not even the coming of morning, and the knowing that this night risked so much for both of them, could break it. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Sanubia Desert was perhaps the least-romantic spot in all of Spira. When Rikku opened her eyes to find her hand on Auron's chest and his still larger hand on hers, it didn't matter that there were no birds outside her window singing happily, nor that the sky was far from cloudless.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him, sitting up and touching her disheveled hair, yawning and stretching.

"Not too long." Auron grinned amiably, one hand supporting his head as he remained lying motionless, staring up at her. His deep chocolate hair was streaked with gray that the sunlight turned silver, but nonetheless his young spirit that had been lost for so long told her they should both be ready to accept that he unmistakably wanted to be with her-and for Rikku, that was worth anything.

"I don't want them to find you," she said, the corners of her shining salmon mouth pointing down. "You'll be in big trouble if someone finds out! It must be ten in the morning already!" Thrusting her tongue in her cheek, she shook her large rough hammock when she threw her weight down again.

"Don't worry." He reached over and stroked her porcelain cheek with the back of his hand. "I work an afternoon shift."

"Oh...." She felt Auron's hand reach for hers as they kissed quickly. There would still be, she concluded, a twinge of guilt in both of them for a long time. How was she supposed to get used to this?

"Breakfast is in my room today," he told her. "Bring yours, and I'll treat you to some sake."

Rikku stared at him, perplexed as she hopped down to the floor. "And since when do you encourage me to bend the rules, huh?"

The older man winked, smiling contemptuously. "You'll find that I have so many more years of experience than you do. You just get caught easier, that's all."

-------------------

Several hours later, it was still impossible to break her from her daze. Suddenly it was as if gratifying her every desire was unnaturally frightening, and like she was committing crimes that would go unpunished for a long, long time.

"You know what we should do," Yuna spoke, sighing as she unrolled yards of shining pink silk, "maybe Tidus and I will run off for a small, private ceremony. Just the two of us."

"Then why are you telling us about it?" Paine pointed out, walking about and examining different colors and patterns of fabric on the next table. "Guadosalam doesn't have that great a selection, by the way."

"Yunie won't stop until she finds the perfect one!" Rikku added, just as bright and chipper as usual except for the fact that today she was daydreamy and paid minimal attention to her friends' missions that began to seem trivial.

"What color sashes, you guys?" Yuna asked, pondering over the same soft pink roll for several minutes. "Pink?"

"Blue or green," Paine suggested. "But I guess those aren't very soft and romantic colors, are they?" Making a face at a purple-and-yellow striped roll she spotted, the tallest of the three women gave up and stood by the entrance to the tiny shop.

"I also have so much more in the back, Lady Yuna!" piped the Guado woman, clapping her slightly webbed hands together anxiously and fidgeting with her dark hair, rolled up tightly to reveal a veiny green hairline that matched her rather pistachio complexion.

"I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you guys," Yuna leaned and whispered to Rikku. "I can't separate you from sparkling green, but Paine?"

"Purple?" Rikku guessed, shrugging. "It's criminal to put her in black at a wedding, and red'll make her look like a--"

"Um, you guys," Paine interrupted sharply, biting a fingernail and still holding on firmly to the handle after she jerked the door shut. "I think we should split."

"Why?" Yuna asked, blinking curiously in the middle of holding majestic amethyst against her chest. "We were in the middle of wondering whether you'd look good in pink or purple."

Paine grimaced but drove off her annoyance quickly. "I just saw Gippal. He and, uh, she, are heading this way." She and Yuna winced uncomfortably at Rikku, expecting their little blonde comrade to puff up in anger, but instead she stared out whimsically, playing with measuring tape.

"Oh, really? Hmm. I thought it would take longer for him to get over me, but that's okay. It means he's happy doing his own thing."

Yuna and Paine exchanged confused looks and stared at her friend as if they hadn't seen her in ten years.

"Well," Paine said quietly, sucking in her breath. "Have it your way." She turned the doorknob and welcomed in the leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction, who held out his arm to a dull blonde in aviation goggles and a green-and-orange suit.

Rikku snapped to attention and ducked underneath a table. 'What is Gippal doing here?' she thought. 'Oh, yeah, Paine said something. Just what I need.' And who the hell was this girl hanging out with him? How long had this been going on? Wasn't Gippal suffering at all? She crouched with her arms hugging her knees as she saw a pair of boots in undoubtedly the latest fashion for teenaged guys, creating shadows like great big puddles on the floor and thudding closer and closer to her ears.

"Don't be silly, Rikku," he said boastingly in the common language. "You can come out from under there."

"Heh," she said awkwardly, reaching for a strikingly ugly yellow roll by her feet and emerging from underneath the pink tablecloth. Smoothening out her bright citrus top and green skirt, she held her nose higher than usual in dignity. "There it is."

"How's it going?" Gippal purred, holding a hand on his hip proudly and extending the other arm around his new girlfriend's waist. "I think you know Sohaila...?"

"Hey," Rikku said, turning just a little pink when she recognized the woman. Sohaila had only been one of her old Al Bhed friends she knew in her childhood. Sure, when they were like eleven they'd have sleepovers and such, but really she was no different than the other Al Bhed girls. Nor was she different from the women today. Rikku remembered that all she really had going for her was the button nose and clean grin. Other than that, she was your average blonde Al Bhed, with the average type body, doing the average type job everyday. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," said the girl in response, playing with the ends of her plain and uninteresting hair, in her drab voice that no one was going to remember anytime soon. "Do you have a new boyfriend?"

"In fact, I do," Rikku replied, rocking back and forth on her heels to pretend everything was going normally. "I just came back after having him visit my house last night, and we had a nice breakfast this morning. It was sweet," she half-lied, taking care that Paine and Yuna seemed too busy squabbling over bridesmaids' dresses to hear what she'd said.

But Gippal, most of all, was hit hardest with what Rikku had said. Quickly he cleared his throat and hid the frown that fell on his face instananeously. "I see. Well! Sohaila and I were just coming by to have a dress made. One for Yuna's wedding and another I'm buying for the ball on her birthday."

"How sweet!" Rikku faked through gritted teeth, already beginning to feel her blood boil. "Yunie and I were just planning on the color we bridesmaids are wearing, and I'm buying another one just in case my boyfriend and I make big plans." At this point she no longer cared if she was laying it on too thick. It was like waging a war. She knew that they only came to the shop to taunt her, and that no one in that room truly cared about Sohaila.

So she gathered up all her passion, and with it marched straight to the counter, leaned over and asked of the Guado woman, "Excuse me, I need to have a dress made if you'll take my order, please. I need it bright cherry red and gold, with ribbons down the front like that catalog there... Yes, just like that....." 


End file.
